minecraft_minifigure_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a Nintendo character that has a lot of jobs, as of "The Great Casualty". Personality Meta knight has been shown to be kind, and likes to obey the law, however, he did go over the speed limit in the movie. He is just as spooked as Tom about The Missing Hero's Incident. He only has 2 confirmed jobs; taxi driver, and news caster BackStory Nothing is really known about his history, but Dragon Master 987 confirmed he will have an episode explaining what his past was like The Movie Meta Knight is first seen mumbling about how he didn’t he didn’t get all of the drivers in that he wanted. Tom and Frostbite ask him for a ride to the Forge. He happily agrees, and the team is off. About a minute later, the car is stopped, because Meta Knight had to use the bathroom. When he got back, he was horrified for seeing Johnothans, Lincoln and Davis’s, Minecart Golem and Mooshroom (remember, Gold Skeleton Horse survived) dead corpse. After an hour, he gets pulled over by High Volt for the corpses. Tom, Frostbite, and the rest of the team our kicked out. Meta knight then pulled in to the rest stop. After Meta Knight said he was going to take a nap on the driveway, he never appeared in the rest of the film. (However, he will have a larger role in the remake) Season 2 Meta knight came back as a newscaster, reporting that Frostbite and 7 others from Tom’s team went missing. He later requested Tom’s presence for a news conference explaining what possibly could have happened Meta knight also came in during “Danger of the Dunes”, reporting Rip Tides death, and saying how nobody cared. After Louis and Clark didn’t believe Silver about murduring him and how he said nobody cared, Silver showed them the clip. Meta knight doesn’t have anymore appearances in Season 2. Season 3 At the end of “Hidden Forces” a voice said “I can help you with that”. The episode then cuts out. At the start of “A New Hope”, the clip happens again, revealing the voice to be Meta Knights. He then wants to show the remaining survivors the new house he bought them. Meta knight doesn’t have anymore appearances in Season 3, but he will be in Minecraft; Escape to the Desert Before Season 2 Meta Knight was drinking coffee and checking a stores security cameras, when he saw Waluigi trying to kill Luigi. After Waluigi was thrown in his basket, Meta knight ordered Luigito spit him out. After this happens again with Waluigi AND Mario, Luigi is told to once again spit out Waluigi, but leave Mario. Confused, he asks Lucario to arrest Waluigi, and drinks his coffee, which is cold Jobs * Taxi Driver * Newscaster * Police chief * Race car driver * House builder Trivia * Meta Knight was confirmed to be hit with The Nintendo Plague, along with Lucario, Charizard (deceased), MewTwo, and 119 others * He was once a race car driver, but how he got fired is unknown * His episode is coming after S3 E7, which will be SN1 E1 * He is considered the Brooklyn T. Guy of the Minecraft series * Meta Knight may be badly injured or deceased, due to the ETTD trailer showing him being crushed * Meta Knight now has a new series as of March 2nd, 2018, whether this continues or not is unknown